Dedication
by Aisu Hoshino
Summary: Full and better summary inside.AU. Anzu is a world famous dancer, and adores the books of a man named Seto.Seto's books start becoming too much like Anzu's life, and her friends are the only ones to notice...ON HOLD


_Dedication_

**Full Summary: **Complete alternate universe. Anzu has always dreamed of a guy as in love with the arts as she was. She begins reading the books by an author named Kaibara Seto - an orphan with a younger brother who never won a certain chess game. Meanwhile, a certain author sees a certain dancer on TV, and slowly his stories become more and more like her life. Can Anzu's friends save her before it's too late?

**Important Notes: **Kaiba's last name will be "Kaibara" in this because he never won the game with Gozaburo and I don't know his last name. Also, the main plot is Wingleader Sora Jade's, but I'm writing it and will add twists. Fore more info, go to the "Challenges AKA Plot Bunnies" section of her webpage. Yami Yuugi will be called Atemu in this since it is his name.

**Warnings: **Slow updates, most likely a little OOCness, but as little as possible, het, and focuses a lot on Anzu

**Aisu's Comments: **Howdy! This is a fic that I should have done sooner, but life got in the way. This is the Prologue, and will thus be short compared to other chapters. I hope that ya'll enjoy this. And I'm taking up too much space here, so just go on and read!

**Disclaimer: **YGO belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. The plot is WSJs, but I have permission to write it and will add in my own twists. If there is a book out there called _Wingless Dragons_, a book with the summary listed below, an author named Kaibara Seto, or characters with names listed in the fic, I don't know of it and it's unintentional.

* * *

Mazaki Anzu looked thru the books in the suspense/horror section of the bookstore, hoping to find something that interested her.  
  
"Anzu, will you please hurry," one of her best friends, Mutou Atemu, asked her pleadingly.  
  
"Give her time, Brother," Mutou Yuugi, Atemu's younger brother by one year told him.  
  
"But we've been at this mall for hours. My feet hurt, and we have to rest for the trip tomorrow."  
  
"Atemu, you're the one who wouldn't leave the card or the game store, and if you hadn't worn boots your feet wouldn't hurt so badly," the brown- haired girl reminded him. "We can leave as soon as I find a book. I don't want to be bored tomorrow," she said before looking back at the books.  
  
_Why do girls take forever at malls?_ Atemu thought before setting the bags he was carrying on the floor next to him. _And then they make guys carry the bags!_ He thought again, neglecting the fact that the bags he was carrying were filled with mostly his stuff.  
  
Anzu's eyes finally rested on a book called _Wingless Dragons_, by an author she had never heard of, Kaibara Seto. She picked it up and began reading the back  
  
_"Kamata Sumio and his younger brother Mokichi had a great life – no a  
seemingly perfect life. They were as happy as could be – until their parents were murdered. Now they are forced to live in an orphanage where they have nothing to do, and they can't go anywhere else. However, there is a new person who shows up at the orphanage and gives each of them a gift; gifts that could help them find their parent's murderer. Of course, some  
keys unlock only more secrets, and some secrets aren't solved without  
sacrifice."  
  
I think I'll get this,_ Anzu thought to herself. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Atemu, give her a break!"  
  
Anzu tossed around in her bed. She couldn't get any sleep; she was thinking about the trip she'd take the next day and what would happen afterwards.  
  
The "trip" was actually a vacation. She, Atemu, and Yuugi, had all decided to go to America years before. The plan was that after all of them graduated, that same summer would be the year. They'd spend the two months of summer traveling the United States. Then, Atemu would return to college, and Anzu and Yuugi would start college, and they all would live out their dreams.  
  
They had been saving up money for a long time for this trip, and they finally saved up most of it, when Atemu and Yuugi's grandfather Sugoroku gave them the rest of the money.  
  
Anzu only hoped that the rest of their plan would come true; that Atemu could go into dueling professionally, and into teaching it, Yuugi could own his own game shop, and she could become a world famous dancer and fall in love with a guy who loved the arts as much as she did - perhaps, a painter, a male dancer, a musician, an actor, or even an author, just someone who loved them and her.

* * *

**Aisu:** This is very crapppy, but believe me, it's the worst chapter there will be. It gets very interesting eventually. Updates won't be on a regular basis, but since this is one of the main things I'm working on, they will be more common than others. Next chapter will lok into Kaiba's life, and will take place in the future. That will also be when you see the real plot forming.

**Relationships: **Yuugi/Anzu/Kaiba romance triangle

Review!


End file.
